My Season 6 ep 1 Happily ever after?
by Bionic.Penguin
Summary: As we anticipate the new season 6 I will attempt to successfull create a version to get your tounge's wagging purely for entertainment. Please comment and i hoe it s gripping and convincing. The story begins a few months after Dave's arrest...


Season 6 –_ happily ever after?_

Mary Alice (V.O): Two and half months had passed since Dave was arrested and sent to Boston Ridge-gate mental hospital, and my friends had had fully recovered after all the casualties Dave brought upon the street; including the death of Edie Britt. Following his marriage Mike had decided to put his house on the market along with Edie's. Mike's house was snapped up and ironically the woman who sold houses, didn't see hers sold. It seemed that news had spread fast about Edie's once loved house being inhabited by a serial murderer and it looked like her patch on Wisteria lane would never sale – _well it seemed that way, til' today._

Fade in – Lynette, Gabriella and Bree watch their new neighbours move into Mike's old house from Gabby's porch over a glass of home-made lemonade. Bree bends to her side a pulls out a cherry pie from her bag and reassumes her position with a smile of pride.

Bree: Shall we go and introduce ourselves then?

Gabrielle: One more drink and we will.

Gabby pulls out a half bottle of Vodka and attempts to pour it in to the lemonade jug.

Lynette: (Shouts) Wait!

Gabrielle looks at Lynette in curiosity.

Bree: Gabby I must agree with Lynette's questionable outburst, think what kind of impression it would make if we greeted our new neighbours with alcohol breath?

Gabby screws the lid back on the vodka bottle cutting her eye at Lynette. Lynette shrugs her shoulders and relaxes back into her seat with a look of relief on her face. Gabby then gets up and walks over to her front door,

Gabriella: Ana – I'm just popping over the street to see the new neighbours, watch the girls for me.

Ana: (Yells) Okay!

Gabby then drops the vodka bottle into a plant pot.

Gabriella: C'mon let's make a move.

Bree and Lynette take their last sips of lemonade and then gather their belongings. Ana comes to the door and watches as Lynette, Bree and Gabby cross the street. Ana then picks up the Vodka and takes a swig, then replaces the cap and places it in her dressing gown and returns to the house.

Scene 2

Fade in: Lynette, Bree and Gabriella make their way across the street accompanied by Mrs McKluskey.

Mrs McKluskey: Have any of you gals heard from Susan?

Bree: She sent me postcards telling of the wonderful time she is having.

Lynette: I'm so happy for her!

Bree: Yes and Mike, after all them too have been through they deserve to be happy.

Gabriella: Yeah, I agree. (Nods)

Mrs McKluskey: Oh Gabby, how are things going with Miss teen sensation over there.

Gabriella: I don't think Carlos and I knew what we were in for when we took her on.

Lynette: That good huh?

Bree: Doesn't she remind you of someone Gabby?

Gabriella: No, who?

Bree: She is a mini-version of you!

Gabriella: You think?

The ladies arrive at the moving van with a pie in hand. A father figure comes over to approach the women. He wears a plaid shirt and worn pair of jeans with his hair in a mess.

Lionel: Hello ladies, what can I do for you?

Bree: Hi I am Bree, (Points) Gabby, Lynette and Karen. We thought we better introduce ourselves as we will be your neighbours.

Lionel: Aw so nice, maybe I should get me wife out, Katy!

Bree: You seem run off your feet, anything we can do to help? Maybe bring in boxes?

Lionel: Yeah that would be great, I have a couple of kids round here somewhere who should be helping me (Laughs).

Mrs McKluskey: I'm sorry I am gonna have to sit this one out, my back you know.

Lynette: Yeah me too.

Gabriella: Lynette?

Lynette hushes Gabby. A blonde curvy woman walks down the steps.

Katy: Yes Lionel!?

Gabriella: (Whispers into Lynette's ear) you're pregnant!

Lynette: What?

Gabriella raises her eyebrows at Lynette.

Lynette: Yes!

Gabby gasps.

Lynette: Twins!

Gabriella: (Places her hand over her mouth) Oh my god!

Lynette places her finger on her lips. Gabby nods agreeing.

Lionel: This is my wife Katy.

The ladies are bemused because of the woman's youth

Lynette: Your wife? Wow!

Katy sends a smile Lynette's way.

Lionel: Honey, these are our new neighbours (Points) Bree, Gabriella, Lynette and Karen.

Katy: Wow, I won't remember those (Laughs).

Bree: So could we help in any way?

Lionel: ye... (Interrupted by Katy).

Katy: No it's all right girls – you can head on back.

Bree: Okay, please accept this pie.

Katy: Awww thanks.

The women start to return to their houses.

Mrs McKluskey: Nice woman.

The women nod at Karen. Katy walks over to her trash cans and tips the pie in the bin.

Lionel: (Tuts) Katy!

Katy: Nosey cows!

Lionel: There only being nice – love thy neighbour and all that.

Katy: Lionel! You know what happened last time we let someone through our door and into hearts.

Lionel: Yes and this is our chance to start over.

Katy: I'm just saying slow and steady.

Scene 3

Fade in: A car pulls up on Katherine's drive and stops the ladies in their tracks. Katherine jumps out gleaming followed by Mike!

Bree: Mike, Katherine!

All the ladies: Hi.

Gabriella: How was the honey moon?

Katherine: It was absolutely fantastic!

Katherine and the ladies turn to Mike and he manages to crack a smile.

End of part 1


End file.
